Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have become commonplace in society, and a significant number of applications and services for such mobile devices have been developed. There remains, however, room to expand the reach and/or usability of mobile devices for accessing services, including services provided by third parties and/or associated with specific geographic locations.